ThePurifier
"I am not part of the human race. Humanity has rejected me. The females of the human species have never wanted to mate with me, so how could I possibly consider myself part of humanity? Humanity has never accepted me among them, and now I know why. I am more than human. I am superior to them all. I am Elliot Rodger... Magnificent, glorious, supreme, eminent... Divine! I am the closest thing there is to a living god. Humanity is a disgusting, depraved, and evil species. It is my purpose to punish them all. I will purify the world of everything that is wrong with it. On the Day of Retribution, I will truly be a powerful god, punishing everyone I deem to be impure and depraved." ThePurifier, also known as Elliot Rodger, The Supreme Gentleman, TheWoWgenius and Valtharion is the most magnificent human bean ever created. On January 3rd in our autistic year of 1AR (After Retribution), ThePurifier founded Autistic Socialism to spread the infallible ideology he formulated in his magnificent mind of supreme intelligence. He was a martyr who, unfazed by moralfaggotry, gallantly fought to the death the non-autistic scum who denied him and many others before h im a girlfriend.Prior to entering parliament, Elliot committed the day of retribution, a massacre that caused many butthurt and lulz amongst the feminist community, despite only getting a high score of 6 and killing mostly men.The low score can be attributed to the door to the Alpha Phi sorority being locked. By committing himself to the day of retribution, he set in stone the act that immortalized our ideology in infamy and benchmarked the start of a new human era (As seen by the date above). The degenerates of Isla Vista faced the consequences of their heinous crimes on the day of retribution. The jewish femo-neurotypical media tried to portray Elliot as a mentally ill loner to dirty and distort his image, as they were afraid that the people might rise up against them after Elliot inspired them through a deed so profoundly valiant and selfless.In a wave of hostility and obscurity the media buried our ideology, unbeknownst to them that it is a seed. What they didn't understand is that Elliot is not a human being. He is not falliable and he is not arbitrary.His intellect is beyond any human comprehension. The world was against him because otherwise, it wouldn't have been fair. He is a god, a life force, a spirit, an idea. Nothing is more powerful than an idea whose time has come. Eat shit, normies. The remaining degenerates residing in Isla Vista seem to think that they have survived the Day of Retribution and hence dodged the rodge. Nothing could be further from the truth. Elliot is alive and well in heaven, where he is learning lockpicking skills, so his plans can no longer be twarted by locked doors. The supreme gentleman is bidding his time and preparing for his second cumming. Prophecy has it that on that day, he and Adam Lanza will ride down to earth on Rainbow Dash and reduce Isla Vista to mountains of skulls and rivers of blood, then using the bones of the corpses , they will build an autistic utopia free of self-righteous normalfaggotry. RIP Original Purifier